We're Just Friends?
by Krys723
Summary: We're friends, just friends. We are not gay. I'm not gay. I don't have a thing for Tweek Tweak. I don't have a thing for Tweek…fuck. Rated T for Adult Language...rating might go up in the future. Please read and review! Might mix in Style.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Just Friends?**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: We're friends, just friends. We are not gay. I'm not gay. I don't have a thing for Tweek Tweak. I don't have a thing for Tweek…fuck.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I figured that since some people liked my Creek one-shot, I thought I could write a whole FanFic. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! Everybody's in their senior year and its focused around Team Craig.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! ANYTHING I OWN IS WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Setting_ : South Park High School; South Park, Colorado

 _Date_ : Tuesday, September 3RD

 _Time_ : 7:45 AM

Chapter One

 _Craig Tucker_ …

I hated mornings. I hated the fucking sunrise, I hated my hamster alarm clock going off, and I hated my annoying as fuck sister hogging the fucking bathroom when we got up. I hated my bitch mother calling me as I finish getting dressed, telling me I'm late. I hated mornings. During the summer, I slept until noon and watched hours of _Red Racer_. I hung out with Token and Clyde whenever they went to the mall or I worked at Whole Foods, I needed money…money nether of my parents had. When August came around, I went to football camp like Token and Clyde did (I was wide-receiver), but I still hated mornings. Once my stuffed my hair into my blue hat and had my leather jacket on, I headed out the door. Ruby was already out the door and probably at her bus stop.

South Park High was a fifteen minute walk from my house; I just hated walking in this weather. I hated being in South Park, it was always cold. You would think I would get used to this shit weather as I got older, but I still hated it. Once I graduated from high school and turn eighteen, I'm leaving this fucking state. I don't know where I'll head to, but I bet it'll be fucking warmer than this hellhole. When I reached the entrance of South Park High, I noticed how little changed. Stan and his friends (Kyle, Fatass, and Kenny) were having their daily arguments and the Goth kids were in their usual spot. Clyde was leaning against the lockers, flirting with his latest victim, unfortunately for him it was a repeat victim, Bebe Stevens. I guess she never got her fill over the summer. Token was opening his locker next to Clyde, I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

I walked over towards my locker, which was on the other side of Clyde's and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8 then?" Clyde asked Bebe. The blonde twiddled her hair around her pointer, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I opened my locker.

"Sure, Clyde. See you then," she said in that fake, sugary voice. At one point, she hated her boobs. I liked her better then. She walked away as I unlocked the same locker I had been using since freshman year. Clyde smirked as he turned towards me.

"That's how you do it, gentleman," Clyde told Token and I. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't interested in any of these bitches honestly. Red was my fucking cousin and I hated the rest of them, especially Wendy. She's been dating Stan on and off for years, yet she slept with everybody else but him. She was just a dumbass bitch and I didn't understand why Stan still pined for her.

"Didn't you just have sex with Wendy just last night?" Token asked Clyde. Right now Stan and Wendy were currently off and had been since junior year.

"Does it really matter?" If Clyde's Dad wasn't the owner of the local shoe company, then Clyde wouldn't have much of a chance getting that much pussy. Even though that list was a fucking lie, Clyde had still been getting dates since middle school. "You had sex with her two years ago. And Kenny's been secretly fucking her since freshman year."

"Careful, she might have HIV by now," I mumbled under my breath. "You should get your dick checked out."

"Do you want to check it for me?" Clyde asked me with a playful smirk.

"Fuck you." I flipped him off as I placed my backpack, except for a few notebooks into my locker. It was the first day back, I needed to at least look like I care.

"Morning, fags." I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to hear his fucking voice this earlier in the morning. Eric Cartman was the bane of my fucking existence. I couldn't really stand Stan and Kyle either and the only reason Kenny's on my good still is because he grew the best weed. Peru isn't something you forget though.

"Morning fatass," I replied as I closed my locker.

"Look, Craig. Just because you're on the football team doesn't mean you're not a fag. Especially since you hang around Spaz all day," Cartman replied. I smirked, at least I was allowed back on the football team. Cartman's ass was too fat to even run on the field.

"He has a name," I stated in a low tone.

"Aww, what'cha going to do, Craig? You gonna punch me for teasing you and your lover," Cartman taunted. I was going too, but Clyde and Token held me back.

"Shut up, Fatass! You went along with the whole time during that misunderstanding," Kyle stated.

"Because, you fucking Jewrat, if I didn't go along with it, then everybody would have considered me a racist," Cartman said blandly.

"You are a fucking racist, Fatass!"

"Hey, fuck you Jewboy!"

"Guys, can we not go through this today?" Stan asked. "Come on, we got class." Clyde and Token let me go and I calmed down, but it wasn't over. I would get Cartman before the day was over with. As Stan walked to class with an arguing Cartman and Kyle, Kenny leaned back against the locker.

"I got a date with Wendy tonight," he informed Clyde as Token walked to his class. I looked at the senior schedule I got in the mail two weeks ago. 012 English Literature was first. I fucking hated English, especially earlier in the morning.

"I got Bebe," Clyde told him as they walked to their class. I rolled my eyes, they were the two biggest horn dogs in our class, but Kenny got around more with women _and_ men. He had the looks to get away with fucking both genders, especially if the women were older than us. Last year, he had sex with a 30-something MILF who wanted an affair from her boring husband and bragged about it for two months. The only reason he got away with it was because he lied to the husband when he got caught and called the woman a skank.

I was about to head to English when I heard a scream. I already knew who it was, he barely made it. Tweek and I have been friends since 5TH Grade. Whenever I wasn't hanging out with Token (who was always studying) or Clyde (who was always fucking), I hung out with Tweek. His blonde hair still reminded me of a lion's mane, but I'm glad he learned how to correctly button his green shirt by middle school. His light brown eyes looked tired like always, he needs to get over his underpants gnome obsession.

"Morning, Tweek," I stated as he reached his locker.

" _GAH!_ Morning, Craig," he said as he opened his locker. His grey, Harbucks Coffee thermos was in his free hand and his body was jittery as always. He shook as he opened his thermos and poured coffee into the cup, drinking it fast. " _GAH!_ "

"Why are you late?" I asked him.

"I didn't get enough sleep! The underpants gnomes came and took another pair! I'm running out of underwear!" Tweek screamed. A couple of sophomores walked by laughing, but stopped when I glared at them.

"Tweek, calm down," I told him as I rubbed his back. Tweek calmed down and his shaking lessened. "Come on, let's get to class." He nodded as he closed his locker. Out of all the people and things I fucking hated, Tweek was one of the people I hated less.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise the next chapters will be longer! This was just an introductory chapter! Please review! I actually like those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Just Friends?**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter as well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Setting_ : South Park High; South Park, Colorado

 _Date_ : Tuesday, September 3RD

 _Time_ : 12:15 PM

Chapter Two

 _Tweek Tweak_ …

"Tweek, we're headed to Shakey's for lunch, do you want to come with us?" I looked up from my notepad, Art class had just finished, but I was hardly paying attention. My mind was tired, I didn't get enough sleep because my Dad kept me working in the shop all night. He had other employees, but because I was his son, I got treated the worst. The only person who noticed this was currently hovering over me.

" _GAH!_ I'm not hungry," I stated as I got up. I didn't have money for Shakey's…Dad's format of payment was coffee for me.

"Tweek—"

"Craig, you coming?" Clyde asked as he and Token came through the doorway. Craig looked at me and I shook my head, I didn't want to eat. Looking defeated, Craig turned around and followed Clyde and Token out the classroom. Once I gathered all my items and placed them in my locker, I headed down the familiar path towards the library. Hardly anybody was in here, not even the librarian, but she was hardly in here. I liked the library, it kept me calm during the day. Especially since I ran out of coffee after first period and I couldn't exactly run back to the shop for a new cup. Dad wouldn't allow it.

I never understood why Craig was friends with me anyway. If it wasn't for those Asian-American girls, then he wouldn't have given me a second glance. Craig was popular, he was on the football team and girls looked at him whenever he passed through, but he never pays attention to them. Even when I was in the coffee shop after school, I would hear girls talk about him, Clyde, and Token are hot, but only Clyde really pays attention to them. Popular guys like Craig shouldn't hang out with spazzes like me.

"What's up, Spaz?" I screamed as I bumped into Eric, book in hand. "What's your lover?"

"We're not gay, we're just friends," I said as tried to move out the aisle of books. Cartman pushed back into the corner and his huge gut covered the exit.

"Listen fag, I don't want your love threatening me. You tell him that, if he keeps on doing it, I'll come after you. You got it asswipe?" Cartman stated in a threatening voice. I nodded while shaking, I really need coffee.

"L-L-Let me through, Eric. _GAH!_ " Eric rolled his eyes before I felt his huge hand colliding with my right eye. I screamed in pain and slide to the ground as Eric left the aisle. I didn't want to go to the nurse's office, she would call my Dad and my Dad would get mad at me because he would be missing work. He hated missing work, especially since Mom would run all his errands, so I just held onto my eye and cried. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

 _Time_ : 05:15 P.M

 _Craig Tucker_ …

I hadn't seen Tweek since lunch and part of me was worried. At first, I thought he would have gone home and gotten some sleep since he was exhausted, but when I called his cell, he didn't answer. I tried looking for him, but practice was starting and I couldn't be late. Coach was already riding my ass enough from the summer. When practice was over, I changed out of my football gear and headed to the library, the only place I would know he would be. After searching through all the aisles, I found him near the back, his arms clutched to his face to the corner. I walked over and bent down beside him, gently shaking him.

"Tweek," I said softly.

" _GAH!_ Stay away!" Tweek screamed as he woke right up, punching me in the stomach. Motherfucker.

"Tweek, calm down…it's me," I stated as I held back a groan of pain. Fuck that shit hurt. Craig looked at me before quickly turning back around. I looked at his right eye before turning him back to face me. A black eye…fatass' work. "Come on, we're going to my house."

I somehow managed to get up before helping Tweek up. He grabbed his belongings off the table and we walked back to my house.

"I-I-I can't miss work, D-D-Dad will kill me," Tweek replied as we left school grounds.

"You have a fucking black eye, which one is he going to care about more?" Tweek didn't reply, but we both knew the answer. It was safer going back to my house, both my parents worked late and Ruby was staying with a friend for the night. I could get the swelling down and conceal it with the stash of concealer I kept around in Tweek's complexion. It wasn't hard finding something in almost pale. Tweek stayed quiet during the walk back to my house.

"Who punched you?" I asked him even though I damn sure fatass did it.

"I ran into a door," Tweek lied.

I stopped him and turned him towards me. "Tweek, don't lie to me. Who punched you in your eye?"

Silence. "Eric did, he said it's what I get for you defending me."

Fatass was definitely going to pay, nobody fucks with Tweek. It's been the golden rule since middle school. "Why didn't you punch him back?"

"I don't know, dude, I'm afraid of him," he said.

"You can fight, you're not a coward," I told him pointing to my left eye, which he nearly destroyed in 3RD grade. "Next time he bothers you, fight back." Tweek was quiet against as we continued walking.

When we reached my house, Tweek walked towards my messy room as I went in the kitchen with spare washcloth. I covered the washcloth with very cold water (not hard to find in South Park) before filling the inside of it with ice and wrapping it up.

When I walked back in my room, I saw Tweek sitting on my bed, covering his bad eye. I walked over and removed his hand softly, putting the homemade ice pack on his bad eye.

"Hold it there," I told him as I walked over to my warzone closet and retrieving the hidden makeup bag I had in the back. If I didn't know where I placed it, I would have never found it. If Mom—or especially Dad—found this, then I probably would have to answer questions that I don't need to answer. They knew I wasn't gay.

I walked back over to where Tweek was sitting on the bed. I sat down beside him where he was shaking.

"C-C-Coffee. I need c-c-coffee," he said. "I need to go to w-w-work. _GAH_! This is too much pressure!"

"Tweek, calm down," I said as I removed the ice pack. The swelling wasn't going down fast enough and Tweek was getting anxious. I sighed, heading to the kitchen. We didn't have coffee because my Mom and Dad hated the stuff, but we had Cokes and Cokes contained caffeine. This would hold him until he got home. I walked back in the room and handed Tweek the Coke.

He opened and drunk the whole thing in one gulp. How in the fuck was he taller than me with all the caffeine and coffee he drunk. I removed the eye pack again and the swelling was down far enough that it wouldn't stick out.

I carefully applied the concealer on just like I've done numerous times before and soon Creek's face blended well.

"Do you want to stay with me, tonight?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Don't you have work?"

"Nah, I'm off tonight. Come on, let's get you home," I said standing up. Tweek stood up and we walked out the house, I closed and locked the front door behind me.

Once we were at Tweek's house, I noticed his parents' car wasn't in the driveway, they were still at Harbucks coffee.

"Get some sleep tonight, Tweek," I told him as he unlocked the door.

"But—"

"There are no underpants gnomes," I told him sternly.

"They don't even have a step two! What would they do after—"

I walked up and hugged Tweek…this would be a lot better if I was the taller one. "See you at school tomorrow, Tweek."

"Bye Craig." I made sure Tweek was safely inside before headed back towards my house. I would have to kill fatass in the morning.

 **A/N: I honestly do not know what's up with me and these short chapters lol…I would usually get at least 2,000 words in before finishing up chapter-wise. I guess my brain is telling me to do less lol. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU IN CHAPTER THREE!**


End file.
